Core D: AIDS-related Malignancy Core (Basic Research Core) Staff of the core will include Core Director Elliot J. Androphy, M.D. He is professor of Dermatology and Associate Professor of Molecular Biology at Tufts University School of Medicine and a Physician in the Department of Dermatology at New England Medical Center. He will provide oversight of the core laboratory, coordinate initiation of the human papillomavirus (HPV) seroassay services to be offered through the Core, negotiate rate agreements with other M.D. is an Assistant Professor of Dermatology at Tufts University School of Medicine and Assistant Dermatologist in the Department of Dermatology at New England Medical Center. She will manage the HPV seroassay services of the lab and provide oversight for the research assistant. The assistant will perform the needed assays and procedures. Basic purposes of the core will be 1) to utilize novel basic science advances to aid investigators in gaining an understanding of HPV-induced disease in HIV-seropositive persons; 2) provide a means for collaboration among investigators working on AIDS-related malignancies; 3) open access to resources of the institutions including a transgenic facility; and 4) support translational research between bench and clinical trial. The core will support the work of over 20 investigators and support 21 different NIH-funded AIDS-related studies. Key scientific studies to be supported by this core include projects examining the molecular biology of HPV and its role in tumorigenesis (Elliot Androphy, James Baleja, Vimla Band; and Claire Mansur); studies of changes in patency of Epstein-Barr virus in HIV-seropositive individuals and its linkage to lymphoma (David Thorley Lawson,); studies based on the CDC-funded HIV Epidemiology Research Study (HERS) cohort (PI Charles Carpenter, M.D.) including Dr. Timothy Flanigan's research on genital mucosal immunity and Dr. Susan Cu-Uvin's study of the effect of anti- retroviral therapy on viral load in the female genital tract, and Dr. Ken Mayers research on effect of genitourinary inflammation on viral load.